La Cosecha de Haymitch
by Sara Darkfield
Summary: La Cosecha del querido, egocéntrico, listo, fuerte y borracho mentor: Haymitch Abernathy.


**Mi primer fic sobre Haymitch, espero que sea aceptable. Disfrutad todo lo que podáis leyéndolo.**

***Montenegro***

Me despierto sudando, es mi último año en la Cosecha. Mi último año de horror. Suspiro aliviado, negando rotundamente el acceso de _ese_ pensamiento. El pensamiento de una posibilidad entre miles. Una posibilidad o… tal vez treinta, pero da igual. Mi nombre va a entrar treinta y seis veces en la urna, por última vez. ¡Aleluya! Sacudo la cabeza y me levanto, corro las cortinas dejando que entre la luz del día. Es casi la hora. No desayuno, rechazo toda comida que se me ofrece, por poca que sea; mi estómago está hecho un nudo que no permite el paso a nada, sólo agua, pero tampoco quiero. Me visto con mi mejor ropa y salgo de la casa. Tomo una bocanada de aire fresco y emprendo mi marcha.

Cuando llego, el último pues me había entretenido desahogándome, con una par de piedras que han acabado incrustadas a un árbol que ahora su parte de abajo carece de corteza gracias a mis pies, mis manos y, sobre todo, mi histeria. Paso por el registro y la mujer que pretende pincharme en el dedo se da cuenta de que no hace falta; mis manos, prácticamente, chorrean sangre. Plasma mi pulgar en la máquina para que reconozca mi sangre y luego coloca mi dedo en un papel donde pone mi nombre: Haymitch Abernathy. Su mirada indica curiosidad por mi estado, y yo se la devuelvo de manera arrogante. Me doy la vuelta y voy a la última fila, la de los chicos de 18, y todo comienza:

-¡Bienvenidos, bienvenidos!- exclama Calpurina Witch, la enviada de todos los años por el Capitolio.- ¡Felices Vigésimo Quintos Juegos del Hambre! Y que la suerte esté siempre de vuestra parte…- no puedo evitar susurrar a la vez que ella la última frase, con sarcasmo. El alcalde sale al pódium y da comienzo al aburrido discurso de todos los años. Cuando acaba, vuelve Witch y sonríe con cinismo.

-¡Las damas primero!- dice con voz chillona y mete la mano en la urna de la derecha, la urna de las _damas_. Abre el papel y dice el nombre, mal dicho, pues nunca lo había oído, seguro: -Mayselle Donnel – y yo suelto un bufido _¡Maysilee Donner! ¡Es Maysilee Donner, no Mayselle Donnel! _Miro a la chica, de dieciséis años, piel morena (ahora pálida como un muerto), ojos azules y pelo negro. Una extraña combinación para el Distrito 12. Maysilee sube al escenario con paso lento y puedo ver cómo se impacienta Calpurnia desde su lugar, mientras resopla cada dos por tres, a cada paso lento que da Donner. Cuando llega arriba Witch le agarra del brazo, la "felicita", la deja en un lado y va hacia la urna de los chicos. Todos contenemos el aliento cuando ella coge un papelito, se dirige de nuevo al micrófono, abre el resultado y lo lee antes de decir, clara y extrañamente bien: -¡Haymitch Abernathy!

_¿Haymitch Abernathy? ¿Quién es ese tal Haymitch? _Es lo primero que pienso, pero luego mi mente se conecta de nuevo y lo único coherente que me viene al pensamiento es: _Me cago en todo lo cagable._ Todos a mi alrededor sueltan el aire con alivio y yo, antes de ahogarme, lo suelto muy lentamente.

-¿Dónde estás?- pregunta la tiparraca ésta. _¡¿Por qué no podía haber cogido otro papel? ¡Esto ha sido obra del Capitolio! ¡Lo han amañado todo! _Gruño en mi mente, claramente paranoico. Cierro los ojos y los aprieto, serenándome. Debo mostrarme fuerte, invencible. Abro los ojos y camino hacia el escenario con paso firme, subo las escaleras y le dirijo una mirada altiva a Calpurnia, que me mira embelesada.

-¡Qué apuesto es nuestro tributo masculino de este año! ¿Verdad?- exclama y a mí me entran arcadas que controlo con dificultad. Lo siguiente es todo muy monótono: Ella exige aplausos, sólo la familia del alcalde y los Agentes de la Paz se los dan, une la mano de Maysilee con la mía, nos dirigimos una mirada mutuamente, ambas neutrales, inexpresivas, Calpurnia se despide y nos despide, nos conduce hasta dentro del Edificio de Justicia y mis últimas palabras coherentes son:

-Traedme una copa.

**Por favor, Review, no sólo favoritos y eso. Gracias.**


End file.
